Exam
by Kertas Biru
Summary: Hinata lagi-lagi merona melihat sesuatu yang di tulis Sasuke di bagian bawah kertas. 'Ini nomorku, 08XXXXXXXX. Kalau kau sudah selesai, hubungi aku. Uchiha Sasuke.' dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina AU/ Romance/ Happy reading minna ...


**Exam**

**.**

**.**

**100 Love Story for SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**T, AU, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

Halaman sekolah menengah atas favorit di sekitar Konoha itu tampak ramai sekali. Siswa-siswi yang baru saja lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah pertama tampak berseliweran kesana kamari melihat-lihat tempat yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu untuk tiga tahu ke depan. Itu pun jika mereka lolos tes seleksi yang terbilang cukup sulit. Tes seleksi yang harus mereka lewati ialah tes tulis terlebih dahulu, dimana mereka akan mendapatkan 100 soal pilihan ganda yang wajib mereka jawab. Hanya murid-murid berotak encer saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Tak jarang banyak orang tua yang mencoba menyogok petinggi sekolah untuk meloloskan anak-anak mereka. Namun sayang sekali, tak pernah ada satu pun yang dapat melakukannya. Bagi guru-guru dan kepala sekolah Konoha International Senior High School itu, yang mereka butuhkan adalah anak-anak yang berkualitas. Mereka tak mau reputasi sekolahnya turun hanya karena masalah seperti itu. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada pihak luar sekolah yang membesar-besarkannya.

oOoO

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi berambut hitam legam dengan mata semerah batu rubi itu kini menaiki podium yang telah disediakan di tengah lapang. Ia berdehem sebentar.

"Selamat pagi para calon siswa dan siswi Konoha International Senior High School. Saya, Yuhi Kurenai, akan menjelaskan tata cara kalian untuk mengikuti tes tulis kali ini." Kurenai menatap kumpulan anak manusia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan serius itu. Matanya menyipit manakala melihat seorang siswa berbadan gemuk yang sepertinya tidak punya etika. Lihat saja enak sekali anak itu. Mengunyah keripik kentangnya tanpa memperdulikan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ehem, bisakah kau menghentikan acara makan keripik mu, Tuan." Si anak laki-laki itu terhenyak. Merasa tersindir rupanya. Ada-ada saja, gumam Kurenai dalam hati.

"Tentu kalian sudah mengetahui apa saja yang harus kalian bawa bukan? Papan ujian, sebuah pensil, penghapus, dan tentunya kartu peserta kalian. Tes akan berlangsung selama dua jam. Kalian tidak boleh membawa tas ataupun barang lainnya selain barang-barang yang aku sebutkan barusan. Tidak boleh mencontek. Kalian bisa memasuki kelas kalian berdasarkan nomor peserta kalian. Sekian penjelasan dariku, selamat berjuang dan semoga sukses." Kurenai pun turun dari tempatnya berdiri. Memerintahkan sebagian petugas OSIS untuk mengurusi peserta-peserta ujian untuk menemukan ruang ujiannya.

Seorang laki-laki yang dari tadi mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dari peserta perempuan terlihat begitu tenang dengan langkahnya. Tak ada raut ketegangan dalam paras tampannya, membuat sebagian anak perempuan ingin melumer saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, lai-laki yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan tak kalah tampan dan cool-nya dari Choi Seung Hyun member BigBang, boyband terkenal dari negeri tetangga, atau dari Kyu Hyun Super Junior. Aaaaahh... melihatnya saja membuat mereka ingin menerkamnya. Masih jomblo tidak yaaa?

"Hei, hei Sasuke." Uzumaki Naruto yang senantiasa membuntutinya mencolek-colek lengan kiri orang yang ia panggil Sasuke itu.

"Hn?"

"Lihat... Gadis-gadis itu seperti serigala yang hendak menerkam anak rusa kepada mu. Kilatan mata mereka seperti kilatan mata ibuku yang selalu berkilat begitu melihat diskon di pusat perbelanjaan." Naruto terus mengoceh sampai mereka memasuki ruangan yang akan mereka gunakan tes.

"Jadi kau menyamakan diriku dengan barang-barang obralan kesukaan ibu-ibu?"

"Hahaha... Bukan seperti itu juga sih." Naruto duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Sasuke. Beruntung baginya bisa satu ruang dan duduk bersampingan dengan sahabat berotak encernya ini. Yah, siapa tahu saja ia akan mendapatkan contekan. Semoga.

oOoOo

"A-aku terlambat! Aku pergi nii-san." Gadis manis bertubuh ramping itu berlari keluar rumahnya. Terus barlari sampai ia tiba di halte bus dekat rumahnya.

"Hu-hujan? Kenapa disaat seperti ini ya Tuhan." Tampak genangan air dipelupuk matanya.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis. Ah busnya datang." Hinata nama gadis itu, bergegas memasuki bus yang akan mengantarkannya sampai tempat tujuannya. Konoha International Senior High School. Untuk tes seleksi masuk. Hinata terus melirik arloji mungil di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia sudah telah hampir 15 menit. Bagaimana ini? Ini semua karena ia terlalu larut belajar, mempersiapkan diri untuk tes masuk ini. Dan... jangan lupakan kejahilan Hanabi, adik perempuan satu-satunya yang dengan teganya mengubah setingan alarmnya. Hinata ingin menangis saja. Tapi malu dong, masa nangis di bus!

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, akhirnya ia sampai di sekolah favorit seantero Konoha. Sekarang yang jadi masalah, hujan cukup deras. Jarak dari gerbang menuju ruang kelas cukup jauh. Oh, sungguh sial. Dan sangat sangat sangat sialan untuk Hanabi.

Hinata menerobos serbuan prajurit air langit itu bermodalkan tas sekolah yang ia bawa. Ia harus memaksakan diri kalau tidak mau gugur sebelum melihat soal. Memalukan.

Ruang satu...

Hinata berlari

Ruang tiga, empat, lima, enam...

Hinata sudah berhenti berlari. Ruang tujuh tinggal sedikit lagi. Semoga tidak ada yang menertawakannya. Semoga.

Tok tok tok...

Hinata membuka pintu kelas. Seorang pengawas laki-laki yang tengah duduk di kursinya menatap hinata dengan pandangan –kau-gila-ini- 30 menit terlambat dan datang dengan keadaan baju mu basah. Yah, hanya bajunya saja yang basah dan beberapa helai rambutnya terkena air hujan. Berhubung ia melindungi kepalanya degan tas.

"Cepat masuk dan kerjakan soal mu." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hinata mengambil peralatan yang ia perlukan, berjalan kearah satu-satunya kursi kosong. Di depan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah diatas rata-rata. Super tampan.

Hinata merona. Ia tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Buru-buru Hinata berjalan ke arah kursinya dan segera duduk. Wow... 100 soal harus ia kerjakan dalam waktu sekitar 90 menit. Terima kasih untuk Hanabi yang membuat kakak manisnya ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tercebur kolam. Seragam SMP-nya basah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sungguh mengganggu penglihatan Sasuke. Pemandangan apa itu?

Oh, shit. Aku tidak bisa berkonsetrasi, umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Untung bagi Sasuke karena ia telah menjawab tiga perempat soal hanya dalam waktu sekitar 30 menit. Sungguh-sungguh encer.

Punggung Hinata yang basah tersuguh untuk Sasuke seorang yang ada di belakangnya. Berhubung Sasuke duduk di bangku paling ujung, jadi hanya Sasuke yang melihatnya.

Hinata tampak tak nyaman, seolah-olah orang di belakangnya itu tengah menatap kesatu titik tubuhnya. Hinata masih belum sadar kondisinya yang membuat Sasuke mengkhayalkan hal-hal gila yang bisa membuatnya gila. "Shit", umpat Sasuke pelan.

Sekitar 30 menit lagi waktu yang tersisa, sementara Hinata baru mengerjakan setengah soal dari 100 soal. Jangan sampai ia gagal. Tak hanya Hinata saja yang panik, Naruto pun tak kalah panik. Kertas jawabannya masih tampak kosong, mungkin baru sepuluh atau duapuluh soal yang berhasil ia jawab. Sementara Sasuke tampak asyik memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang berbalut kemeja putih basah yang melekat di kulitnya, sampai-sampai ia dapat melihat dalaman ungu Hinata.

"Ungu." Ujar Sasuke sedikit keras.

Hinata yang lagi konsentrasi berat mengacuhkan celetukan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa dicuekkan menyeringai dan kembali melontarkan celetukan yang mampu membuat Hinata kelabakan.

"Warnanya ungu, talinya sepertinya tak terlalu besar. Dan umm... Gambar anggur yang manis." Sasuke menyeringai. Kena kau!

Hinata yang baru sadar, kelimpungan. Ia palingkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "Go-gomen." Hinata berusaha menutupi bagian atas punggungnya dengan menggerai rambutnya agar menutupinya.

"Tak usah kau tutupi, itu pemandangan yang sangat menarik, Nona."

"Hei kau! Jangan menggangu peserta lain. Jika sudah cepat keluar." Yuuhi Kurenai membentak Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menggoda peserta di depannya. Pengawas cantik itu mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin hitam mahalnya ke atas meja.

Sasuke bangkit hendak meninggalkan bangkunya. Sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah, ia sempatkan menyelipkn secuil kertas ke meja sahabat kuningnya.

Pluk

"Jangan sampai ada laki-laki lain yang melihatnya. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, Nona."

"Kau, ja-"

"Aku mengerti sensei." Potong Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

Hinata yang shock dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan hanya bisa merona. Ia pakai jas yang Sasuke sampirkan di punggungnya. Dan oh, terimakasih juga untuk dereta di kertas yang baru saja Sasuke selinapkan di kertas jawabannya.

Hinata lagi-lagi merona melihat sesuatu yang di tulis Sasuke di bagian bawah kertas.

'**Ini nomorku, 08XXXXXXXX. Kalau kau sudah selesai, hubungi aku. Uchiha Sasuke.'**

.

.

.

.

Fin

Nyahahaha... Berakhir dengan gajenya XDDD

Bagian yang atasnya sih itu nyeritain pengalaman aku pas ujian masuk SMP. Tapi kebawahnya imajinasi gaje yang mampir ke otak. Selamat hari 100LSFSH :**

Semoga makin rame archive SasuHina ^^

Semoga pecinta SasuHina semakin bertambah. Semoga angan-angan kita terkabul ^^.

Pokokknya selamat hari 100 Love Story for SasuHina ya all. Saking senengnya aku, hiks terharu.


End file.
